Need you Now
by Pen2page
Summary: Family means sticking together... no matter how much one of them tries to hurt you while they are hurting themselves.


__This is super old.  
I loved Bones. Awesome show...

Never got into the fan fiction circle for it but I did find this plot bunny in my old files.

It's based off the song, Need you Now by Lady Antebellum.

I enclosed the lyrics at the end but you don't need to read them to enjoy the story.

This is my one and only Bones fanfic so enjoy it if it's your cup of tea and leave a review.

Much love,

pen2page

* * *

She gulped a bit as the day finally hit her hard on the shoulders. The crying. The screaming. She had gotten too comfortable. Too happy. She should have known it would end this way. The ache hit her again square in the chest making her feel like her lungs were going to collapse. She knew they wouldn't, there was nothing wrong with her physically. She was in excellent health. Sweets had tried to corner her in her office, to offer her comfort in her grieving. She wondered if she had permanently damaged him when she kicked him between his legs to let her get past him.

Her legs felt like jelly as she stumbled in her black heels across her living room floor. Finally they gave out and she weakly sunk to the ground, the faded white cardboard box clutched to her chest as if it would help the pain in some way. She had just been holding it the last twenty minutes. Her mind was swimming still from the empty bottle of scotch that lay somewhere on the floor but she didn't care. It hadn't numbed the pain. It seemed to intensify as her eyes slowly focused. She was heart crushed. She sniffed as her eyes once more filled with tears.

"Heartbroken Bones… Heartbroken." She breathed into the air, correcting herself like she knew Booth would do if he was near her. She stared lamely at the contents in the box and set them on the floor before her as her legs curled under her. Angela had made her buy this dress. She had used the excuse that since they went to so many funerals she and her needed good funeral attire at a moment's notice. She sniffed sucking in a deep breath as she let the tears trickle down her cheeks. She had long since cried off her makeup and she hadn't cared.

She was wrong for being angry at him. She knew she was but it didn't take the hurt away. It didn't heal her heart as the lonliness crept in. It didn't stop her from screaming at him at his funeral, for nearly toppling the casket just to have her friends wrestle her away. She had screamed at them then. They didn't understand. She needed to be away from them and for once they had listened. She messily wiped at her cheeks and than dug into the box. Her breath shuddered a bit as she pulled out a small pink baby blanket. _Joy_ etched in one corner and she delicately ran her fingers over the stitching. Her real name.

"_My name is Brennen. I am Dr. Temperance Brennen. I work at the Jeffersonian Insititution. I am a forensic anthropologist… I specialize in… in identifying people when others can't find out who they are… I am Dr. Temperance Brennen."_

"_I know who you are. I know."_

She closed her eyes painfully as she hugged the small blanket to her chest as the memory replayed in her mind. Pushing the blanket aside she turned back to the box. She dug through the cheap trinkets until she found a dusty picture frame and felt her chest heave a bit.

He had a picture. This whole time… Sobs tore through her and she hugged the photo to her chest painfully. She kicked at the box angrily and it turned over, items spilling out that she hadn't seen since she was a child. Items she thought she had lost forever. The pain was too intense and she wished Russ were here. She wished he could hold her and tell her that daddy was going to come back. Daddy was going to come back.

But he wouldn't. Dead people didn't come back. And after screaming at Russ after the funeral she knew why he wasn't here either. She was alone and she had wanted it that way. She had pushed them all away. Sent Angela crying out of the room, Hodgins following after her with a tear falling down his cheek. Cam had been the easiest to get rid of and Brennen had truly been surprised to see the pain on her face as Michelle dragged her from the room saying that people like her didn't deserve people like Cam. Sweets and Booth were harder to get rid of. They saw straight through her and she had to pull out everything she had to make them leave.

The memory flooded back to her and her eyes closed painfully as she collapsed forward on the floor, her hand covering her small scream. What had she done?  
With stuggled effort she pushed herself along the floor, her right hand still clutching the frame to her heart as she pulled down her cordless phone and dialed the numbers without thinking. She had convinced him that she didn't need him. She promised she wouldn't call but he was the only one that could make the pain stop. The only one that could make her feel like she wasn't abandoned completely in the world even though that was what she had tried so hard to hide in. She deserved to be abandoned.

His jaw was set and he tugged a bit at his tie, loosening it around his neck. His throat felt dry and begrudgingly he tossed back what was left in his whiskey glass. A frame leaned into his and he wrapped an arm tightly around the brunette's shoulder and leaned his head on hers.

"She didn't mean it." He breathed into her ear and Angela stared with blank eyes onto Booth's coffee table, her left hand held tightly in Hodgins as he lazily drew circles in her palm. "She didn't mean it." Booth said a bit louder to the rest of the room and Cam sunk lower into the couch beside him.

"She did. That's why it hurt so much." Cam breathed into the air as she brought her glass of whiskey to her lips and downed it in one gulp.

"She's wrong you know." Jack's voice broke the desolate mood and eyes turned to him quietly.

"She is frequently but I won't be telling her that again anytime soon…" Sweets breathed as he shifted again in his chair adjusting hoping the pain wouldn't come back from her swift kick to his manhood.

"We are a family." Jack continued as he stared at the broken faces before them. They were all there, crammed into Booth's living room, spawled across each other. "A broken… messed up family but…" He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes misting a bit. "The best family I've ever had."

A buzz was heard throughout the room and Booth jumped a bit, pulling away from Angela to dig the vibrating contraption out of his pocket. When he saw who was calling he heaved a heavy sigh.

"And we never abandon family… no matter what stupid things they do," Booth breathed and pressed the button on his phone pulling it to his ear. "Bones?"

The crew watched quietly as he slowly stood and nodded, not even needing to say anything back through the phone as he hung up. Angela was on her feet, adjusting her dress as she grabbed her purse.

"Let's go," Angela breathed and Booth grinned a bit at her, watching her husband stand up behind her.

"Fine, I'm going but she is still doing Bone room duty," Cam spat getting to her feet and Sweets let out a breath, a small smile on his lips as Booth looked down at him.

"She's gonna want us all there," Booth began and Sweets rolled his eyes, rolling himself off the couch and onto his feet.

"Fine, just don't expect me to stand within attack range," he spat and Booth grinned opening the door to his apartment and letting his family walk out. Jack was right… they were a family and families said stupid mean and hurtful things sometimes… only because they don't know what else to say.

But families stick together no matter what and his partner needed her family right now more than anything.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone_

_Cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time…._

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time…._

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you know_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_


End file.
